


Myself

by WroteUnknown



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WroteUnknown/pseuds/WroteUnknown
Summary: He wasn't normal, he was truly everything, besides normal.His, no, their name, was Evan Fong. A not so average individual with a dissociative identity disorder, or DID, as some say it. Vanoss was his most common alias, him being their bold side, the one who does not fear, do not feel dread, the confident individual others from the asylum looked up to. Now Evan, the not so common name, was more of a peculiar side. His eyes held secrets no one would think of, he was quiet, furthermore, that was precisely how you could determine who was who. You see, Evan wasn't much of a conversationalist, he preferred the quietness, unlike Vanoss who shouted between his roars and all.Both were well-known in the asylum, whoever, how will they respond when another one of them arrives?





	1. Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H I M

**CAMERA FILE 001 - SANT LOUIS ASYLUM - 12 of January 2004 - 02:00 AM**

_“Full name?”_

 

“Ȩ̴̞͖̰̖͛̏̈-̸͖͎̹̑̇̊͒́͒̈́̐͊̈̉͗̇̄-̵̡̯̬̼͓̱̭̳͇̺̖̰̣͉̍͌͌̎̍̏͌̆̅̈́̽̃n̴̢͙̬̔̄̑̅̀̎͑̕ ̶̪̣̮͇̜͙͕̓͆̑̑̓͛̿̄̎͘-̷̘̮̱͇̒̀̀̈́̓̂̉͠ơ̵͉̦̮̿͒͒̅̍̓͂̔̒͛͌͘̕-̵͚̤̝͕̩̩͋̈́̏̓-̸̻̩̹̋”

 

_“Date of Birth?”_

 

“-̸̭̳̘͍̃̇1̸̨͉̝̪̩́̇͜ ̸̨͈̤̹̜͒̓̋͝-̵̟̪̃̂̽̀̇̚̕-̵̛̗͕͈̳̮̤̥̃͊̍͂̂̈́̐̊͆̇̂ ̶̤̠͚̺̥͍͎͙͕̠͔̱̒͒m̶̧̛̹̥͔̟͒́͆͗̎͗͊͠-̶̧͚̳̞̦͎̘̻͉͆̈́̏̑̍̂̅̌͜-̷̛̼̪̀̈́̄̈́͗̕ͅǫ̵̙̲̯̖̻̻̦̑͊̈́̆́̾̓͆̊͝͝ ̸͍͉͕̱̓d̵̹͉̻̩̳͉͛͋͆͑̔͛̈́̈́͐̀̕͝-̵̩̳̮̥̦̙̻͚̙̥̣̍̔̔̓͐̏̿̋̉̂̽͑͗̕͝ ̴͕͖͈̹̣̝͈̺͍͍͔̔͆̎͠͝ͅͅ-̶̢̨̛͚͇̯̝̪̤̎̐͌́̔̃̒͆̕-̷̧̬̪̒͌̈́9̵̼̋̈́͌̑̈͒͌̅̎̿̄͠2̷̢̛͚̫̤̟̝͇͐̈́̏͒͛͂͒̔̃̌̉͗̕͝”

 

_“Nationality?”_

 

“-̸̧͓̪̃̓̇̀̾͐̂̊̾̓͊́̕̚͜͠-̶̻͈͙̿͑͗͊̍͝n̶̰̻̪͈̰̲̲̈́̇͗̈̆̆̓̒-̸̨̬͖̦͙̟̘̯͍̪͚̤̈́̏̎̊͋̈̎̚͝-̵͔͍̫͉̱͉͈̼̩̪̄̌́̑͠ͅ-̶̨̧͍̪̼̮͈͔̙͋͂̓͒̓͋͘ä̴̬̞̭͉̝́̔̅̕͜͝͝͠n̷̨̲̎̐̽̈́͐̿̔̉͋͘͠͝͠͝”

 

_“Do you know why you were sent here?”_

 

          -̵̨̧͈̙̣̝̹̜͒̏͗̀͂̈́͗̈́́͐͒̉̽̊͝͠-̷̛̪̮͊͗̐̿̿̏̾̌̀̒͐̋̍͗̏̂̅̌̎̾̈́̓̕͘͠-̶̙̦̪̺̫̫͔͖͌͌͑̍-̸̢̢̧̛͕̦͓̖̭̬͚̬̞͓̼͎̺͇̤̃̈͋̔̀͂̈͒̈͋̒͗̇̈́̍͛̑͆̍̕̕͘̕̕͜͝-̵̢̧̢̡̨̛̪̺̹̮̻̦̤͔̞̩̜͙̬̘͉̫̺͈̺̟̟͍̮̻͉̩̤͛̋̐͒̓̔͌̈́̃͒̽͂͐̉̈̋͑̕͜-̴̧̻̪̜̝̲͕̱̤̱̞̗͎̗͎̖̻̖͈͔̜̙̫̯͚̯̺̺̫̟͚̮̥̥̓-̴̨̢̜̺̙͕͖͚͚͔̹͓̼̠̖̤͍̭̻̱̬͖̆̏̾̋͂͘-̴̨͈̠̿̅̎̂͑͒́͌̐͌͆͋͘̕͝͠͝-̴̺̘̭̩̞̥͇̝̫̞̩͓͒͌͆̏̒̑̏̌̉̇͗̏͗̂͑̓͊͛̎̈̊̒̏̓̚͜-̴̢̨̲̻̳̮̪̱͍̖̻̩͙̱̣̪̻͚͇̮̲̞͔̜͉͚̣̺̮̩́̃̀̿̄͊̐͆̈́̉̾̚͜͜͝͝-̸̡̢͇̙̟̗̲͙͋̅͂̓͑̀͛̂̈́̑̐̃̓͗̎͌̂̔͂̉̆̾͑̉͐͐̋̿͘̕͘͘͘̕͠-̵̢̛͖̜̖͍̠͖̪̹̱̙̮̼̺̞͖̮̱̘̳̟̦̙̰̬͎̂͋̈̀̊̽̊̓̕̚ͅ-̶̡̺̺͕̔̐̇̽͆̈́͆̆̋́̔͊̏͗͆̈́͊͋͑̒̂̎̓͘̕͝-̵̢̧̤͇̯̩̩͈͖̬͉̺͙̩̯͖͈̤͙̼͓̈́͑̈́̈́͆̓̏̌̇͐͌̆̍̓̔͐͊̒̒͘͜͜͝͠͝-̶̡̰͍̜̞̎̎͑̔͐̈͗͗̓̕͝͝-̷̢̥̙̠̜̀͐̂͑̎͘͝͠ͅ-̷͕̾̒-̵̡̨̡̣̺̺͖͉͕̦͈̜̲͉̫̩̗̣̯̤̺̏͒͌͒̑̔̈͗͌̏͊̌̽̉̈͛̈̌͛̈́̆̈́̋̉̃̍̕̕͜͝͝͝Ę̶̹̳̖̰̯̝͓̠̰̜͕̠͔̜̹̓̆̿̾͐̕ͅͅR̸̡̩̰̹̫͍̥̲̖̝͓͕͂̉̌́̿̾ͅŖ̵̢̡̡̻̦͔̰̟͉͕̗̝̻̞̙̖̜̯͇͔̟̣̼̺̗̹̝̝̳͓̰̹̽̈͒͛̌͐̚̚͜͜͠͝ͅŐ̵̧̢̨̧̭͇͇̣͖̭̣̝̳͙̯̭̔̂̒̓̌̽͛͐̑͋̊̓̿̓͗̀̀̽͐͐̚R̴̨͎̗̞̮̦̩̫̫͎̦̭̗͇͈͉̭͇̩̹͚̍̐͒́̎̾̄͗̈̃̅̑͂̎̓̔̒̌̈́̚͝-̷̨̛̜͈͔̳̪͉̰̤̘̙̙̋͌̅͐͐͋̉̿̀̍́͂̌̒̇̚͘͘͠ͅ-̶̧̧̛̝̟̭̞̻̙̰͙̻̟͉̈̒̇͊̓̒͌̃́͒̕-̵̡̡̨̺͎̙̣͎̜̳̤͙̺̥͈̹͙̭̊̒̅̽̽̈͒͋͋̑͜͝-̷̢̧̧̪̗̖͍̻̩̩̥͓̺̙̟̮̬̫͉̲̗͙̯͚̳̲͉͉̓̒̔̾̌͋͒͐̇̈́̑̿͗̄͂̽̂̈́̽͆͋̾͋͌͋̄̓͂͛̕̚̕̕͜͝ͅ-̵̧̡͍̗̬̘̹̘̙̱͕̫̜̤̲͔̘̤̱̣͔̦̜̫̠͇͓̗̺͖̯̏̏͂͝ͅͅ-̶̧̡̠͚̬̩̮̗̱̩͕̲̣̙̦͔̏̈́̾̾̇̈́̓̃́-̶̛̲̭͉̼͈͚̫͚͎͔͐͊̓̓̂̄̆͊̌̂̉̈̋̄͆̂̾̑̆̂̏̓̎͑͂̓͋̚̚̚̕͝͝-̷͙͋̍̽̆̿̽̑͛̽͒̋̏͗̐̅͗̋̕͠͝-̴̢̞̦͇̪͓͖̖̬̫̖͚̖̘̠̻̬̤̗͈̎̍͒͂͂̈́̒̇͒̿̌͘͝-̴̨̢̧̢̧̢̧̘̘̮͚̖̺̪͎̤̗̺͓̙͉̙̅̍͗͗̇͂̔͋̀̌͋̐̋̒̈́̐́̌͌̚͠͠ͅ-̷̡͔͔̒-̴̢̨̡̯͍͖̹̞̖̩̲͍̯͔̅̉̊̎̌̑͜-̸̥͊̐͋-̷̛͙͕͔̠̂̋̐̐̓̎̓͂͠-̸̡͔̟̹̞̯̲̼͕̻̗̬̺͉̣̰͈̯̖͈̲̉̒̃͠͝ͅ-̸̢̨̰̜̘͇͖̩̗̟̘̹͙͉͈͓̻̳͍̲̞͕̪̟͓̘͆͒͛̌̒̏̔͊̈̂͋̓̀̈́̿͂̾̐͗̓̊̃̉͊̈́̓̊͗̋͛̕͜͜͝͝ͅ-̶̡̯͙̮̥̯͍̞̣͔͚͎͎̮͚̘̠̫̤̺̬̯̫͍̜̹͔͉̯͆͌͗͐̈̈́͋́̆̾̏͛̂̈́̓̔̆̓͂̑͗̆̆̂̽̑͊̽̏̊̈̚̕̚͜͜͠͝͝-̶̧̛̱͉̖͇̮̰̖͔͖̜͙͚̯̖͖̱̼̩̪̹̣̘͓̱̯̺̯̼̻̭̣-̶̫̝̖̽̂̾̕̚͝-̶̡̢̨̛͙̬̯̫͔̩̪̲͔̠̥̮̗̜͎̺̮͇͚̪̱̜̗̥̠͇̐̽̈́̏̽̾̈́̎͒͗͜͜͜ͅ

 

 

  

 


	2. The Asylum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are never what they appear to be.

**Patient 09912022004 - Evan Fong**

"Yo V, get up." _His voice was so indifferent and yet, so familiar._ "Don't fucking ignore me. Get. Up." _I feel like I know this voice from somewhere._ "GET. UP!" _Oh._

His eyes were dismal. If it wasn't for the giant next to him, he would've dozed off and missed breakfast. Slowly opening his eyes he gazed at the fierce man. The towering man's dull eyes soon turned lull, as he noticed the lack of expressions his roommate was presenting him with. Being in his company for this long, he knew exactly how to behave in such circumstances. 

"Ev?" he questioned, followed by a nod from the smaller boy. "Its Break Hour, you want the usual?", another nod, "...Aight' ".

And with that, the younger boy was left alone, the door gently closing as darkness occupied the room once more. It stayed like so for roughly half an hour until the giant reopened the door, finding the smaller Asian boy in an uncommon fetal position on his bed. _If he was that hungry he could've gone there and grabbed his own food,_ he thought as he gave the trail of food to his roommate. The boy was used to the strange behavior coming from his companion, just like the opposite had gotten used to his anger related issues. 

A faint thanks could be heard from the smaller boy as the oldest would subsequently turn the lights on, letting something else, other than the radiance coming from the cracks of the open door, illuminate the shadowy room. White walls, roof, and floor. White bed, white door, and white clothes. Everything in the room was white. He was sick of white. They both were.

The tall boy, named after Tyler Wide, was just like all the others, a patient. His main issue was his anger, as said before, and he simply could not manage to control it. Now his roommate, Evan Fong, had, unlike him, a dissociative identity disorder which divided him into two sides, Vanoss and Evan, a party starter and a party killer. _~~A wonderful duet if you ask me.~~_

"You done? Good, get up, they want us at the 'play center'. Fucking lame ass bitches." The last part was more of a mumble to Evan, as he couldn't exactly comprehend whatever his friend had said, but he obeyed nevertheless, knowing full well not to anger the tall man with a waiting game. Most of their way there was silent, no one dared to spoke, neither them nor the patients walking near them. 

They weren't feared, nor were they hated, they just had a growing popularity in the establishment, and who would want to mess with someone such as that?

As they kept growing closer and closer to the said "Play Center", laughter began spreading through the hallways, shouts, and roars alerting anyone near the place where they were. It was a bright room, a pleasant area for anyone to simply overlook their predicaments and just be themselves. Utter chaos. The laughter spread from mad lads breaking each and every vase they could find. The shouts came from lunatics attempting to explain how reptiles are taking over the government and why they attempt to hide it. The roars came from no one less than the others patients who competed over a box of crayons in the center of the room. 

In the middle of the chaotic sounds ahead of them, a synchronized tapping foot caught Tyler's attention, taps followed by faint whistles originating from behind him. A wide smirk began forming on his face as he knew precisely what it meant. "Vanoss, if you're going to just appear out of nowhere unexpectedly, at least TRY to give me a warning first." he chattered, turning around to face not the bitter and unwilling to live Asian boy, but a bright and confident guy with an unfortunate smug attitude. "Ty, Ty, Ty. Unexpected is my last name! Ya know how I roll." the boy chanted, playfully punching the taller's chest.

"You never learn do you?". Both began laughing, making their way into the chaotic room they call "play center". Some patients, upon hearing them, observed the duo approach, small smiles creapping up on their faces. One of them decided to speak up, a dark-skinned male, height average when compared to the pair, like the others, he was wearing the blunt white clothes that are given to them, however, an unusual characteristic was his uncommon Finn hat, from the cartoon Adventure Time. No one knows how he got that to pass the security. Marcel Cunningham, Patient 36424072009,bipolar disorder

"Well Well Well, look who arrived late, AGAIN." he shouted, earning chuckles from the others following behind him. "Marcel's so relieved, more five minutes and we would be saying that to 'im." another male spoke up, a slight Irish accent on his voice, he had dark brown hair and captivating blue left eye and red right eye. Brian Michael Hanby, Patient 12604112006, narcissism.

"Y-You- SHUT UP BRIAN!!" Marcel shouted, his face turning red, one of his notorious mood swings making themselves clear. Smug Marcel to stubborn Marcel. Brilliant. "Take it easy on 'im Bri, they too need their beauty sleep. Ain't that right?" a tall male, taller than Tyler, joined as well. Black hair, greenish eyes and a thick Irish accent, similar to Brian's. David Nagle, Patient 18509312006, hypomania.

"Damn beauty sleep didn't seem to have worked much ey?" The Irish chirped, smugly posing and looking at the duo who simply laughed it off. "Speak for yourself Brian, looking not good yourself uh?" Vanoss finally decided to butt in, that self-satisfied grin never leaving his face. "Wha-WHA!? H-How dare you! I look perfect, your the one who looks like shit! Tell them Brocky!" he quietly defended himself looking at another male who was making his way towards the group.

Brock Snuckel, unlike them, he was not a patient, he actually worked in the asylum as some type of helper, having befriended the large group of friends he was part of now. He wore the same as any other worker, white lab coat, white mask and well...white everything. What made him unmistakable was surely his neat black sunglasses and stylish mohawk, as he likes to describe them. 

"Vanoss, your pushing." He glared at the said boy, who simply shrugged and continued talking with the others, "And Brian-", the man flinched at the mention of his name, "You look elegant indeed, however, you can't simply tell people they look like filth, it's unpolite."

Brian shrugged, waving the helper off as he gave him a side hug, quickly fleeing to another corner. Brock began walking back to his spot, the group of friends slowly dispersing across the room. Each doing their own thing.

Didn't took long until a loud bang caught everyone's attention, a doctor, holding a large cane in which was used to produce the racket. The patients all turned to him, including staff, some were holding their heads, some began even crying. At each place a different reaction. The doctor cleared his throat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black Screen.  
> WELP that sure was an interesting chapter!
> 
> (Let it be known that the mental disorders assigned to each of the boys do NOT express an opinion of mine, I just got what COULD make sense, please don't judge me ok.)   
> (Ps. this is a fanfic, almost none of the things said are true, except names and little tiny details.)


	3. The Asylum

_ “As you all may have heard of… “ _

“New patients will be enrolled into this facility. Nothing we haven’t heard of.” He closed his eyes. Opening them only to check the notepad he held in hands.“I hope you all behave well to both the patients and the new employees. Any type of misbehaving will be punished with two days in the Padded room. That's all.”

Without looking back, the old doctor exited the room, his hard wood cane leaving a trail of sounds behind him, allowing whispers and conversations to take place. Scared and curious expressions filling each and every face the room held.

For the curious minds, the newcomers. As a matter of fact, it wasn't everyday new patients were enrolled in that place, so the news brought interest to the others.

As for the scared ones. The Padded room. The name scaring even the most insane. White cushions lining the walls and the only sound possible being the one of your own voice.

Fortunately, the blunt tone of the doctor wasn't unusual to the patients, as many of them have already gotten used to it, taking his words more as a warning then a threat. However, as said before, only so much see his voice as a common thing. Some had yet to get used to it.

Craig Thompson was a good example.

“Why Doctor Bad Look is so mean all the time?” The boy asked to no one in particular, his dyed blue hair and crystal green eyes fixated at the empty chair beside him. “Haha, yeah I know. He's a dick….He's a dick.” He laughed, no other voice being heard expect for his own. Craig Thompson, Patient 20506302011, schizophrenia.

“Wait what did you say—”

“Hey, fuckface.” The boy looked up. Bright green eyes meeting dark blue orbs. “Who you talking to? Pfft, no, let me guess. Fucking Mister Gnome Shit?”

Craig gasped, taking the offensive remark to himself. “Tyler! How dare you call Mr. Plumkins that! He's a fine… He's a fine gentleman—!” He stopped, quietly listening to the silence at his side. “Look what you did! You made him cry!”

“Like I give a shit. Have you had your pills?” The taller male’s eyes studied the boy’s features. His weird mixed accents and nice smooth skin. His innocent attitude and… devilish expression. “Oh my fucking god, Craig.”

“Not my fault! Lilia wanted to show me something! I couldn't— I couldn't just make her go away without seeing it first!”

“The fucking unicorn again? Jesus Christ.”

“Be nice! You already hurt her a lot yesterday.”

“We didn't even see each other yesterday!”

“W-Well– Fuck you! C’mon, Plum. Let's go somewhere else.” Tyler watched as the smaller male made his way to the other side of the room, his ‘friend’ supposedly following behind, a quiet sigh leaving his mouth, his fist swiftly making his way towards the table, a loud racket ringing through the room, no one really paying attention to it.

Somewhere else, the buff Irishman known as Brian Hanby hugged his mirror close as he watched the scene develop. He sighed.

“Unsightly people. Always worrying about others.” He turned to watch his fellow irish friend, who was currently trying to build a castle of cards. Looking close, you could see the heavy bags under his eyes, developed from the lack of sleep the male had.

David’s, or Nogla as he liked to be called ‘issue’ wasn't really a reason for him to be there, hypomania not being as strong as mania itself. However, just like most of the patients, something had happened, and he was forced to stay in this isolated facility.

As the goofy irishman continued with his masterpiece, Brian kept analyzing the room he was him. It was an habit of his, watching the patients, it made him feel bigger, better, as if none of them could even reach as higher as him.

He was a narcissist, and he knew it damn well.

His eyes fixated on Marcel, said boy playing with the legos that the caretakers bring us. Carefully analyzing the blocks, the boy was also constructing a type of castle, but much more complicated. He would stop and stare at it, completely losing focus before continuing, frenziedly mumbling incoherent words in each of his steps. A fool in Brian's mind.

The day was peaceful.

The buff male's eyes moved once more. Scanning, trying to locate a specific someone. He may only think about himself, but something bout that someone changed that. As said person was not found, he allowed himself to free a heavy sigh.

“Loooooking for Brock???”

The sudden voice startled him, nearly making he drop his most prestigious possession, the mirror.

“Vanoss! Yer ugly bastard, I could've dropped my baby!”

“The mirror?”

“My baby!”

“So the mirror?”

“The fuck you want?” Brian huffed, knowing damn well not to continue arguing. Vanoss was known for his stubborn self, either he was right or the other person was wrong.

“Saw you looking around aimlessly. Brock's helping the new staff find their way around the place.” The boy chirped, being in that place longer than the others, he always managed to find out almost everything that happened or that is happening around the facility.

“Do I dare to ask how the fock yer know that?” He watched as he simply shrugged, a wide grin splattered across his face. “Nevermind…”

A deep silence fell between them. Vanoss’ intense stare never leaving the face of the Irishman.

“Speak already. Your presence is tiring my beauty.”

But before he could even open his mouth, the doors opened. A fairly young woman entering the room. Annabel, she was one of the nicest nurses at the place, her being there only meant one thing.

“All patients from block D6 are required to the auditorium. The newcomers have already settled in and are awaiting for introductions.”

The excitement was mutual as everyone quickly gathered at said place, occupying the row of chairs at the left of the room, while at the right, staff members and directors sat down,discussing mostly about work. Block D6 wasn't as packed as the other sectors, but still held a good amount of people.

At the from, the head director cleared his throat, as 4 unknown people stood at his side.

“I am more than thrilled to present the newest members of Block D6. Please, introduce yourselves.”

With a devilish smile, the first one began.

_ “Greetings. The name's… “ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name's holy fuck cuz damn. Did not go as planned. But nonetheless, hope ya all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> HI HELLO WELCOME TO THIS MESS! Reminding you all, this is my first fanfiction here so please don't be too harsh. There might be some errors here and there. english is not my first language. Anyway, bye bye!


End file.
